


Enchanted

by ohhhkenneth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Gay, KaiSoo - Freeform, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic AU, One Shot, Romance, Sort Of, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhhkenneth/pseuds/ohhhkenneth
Summary: In which Jongin in obsessed with the idea of magic and will do anything to prove to his skeptical boyfriend, Kyungsoo, that it's real.





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> kaisoo - fluff - magicAU - 3.6k
> 
> This is my first Kaisoo story, they're one of my favorite ships, enjoy~

“Magic is _real_ , Soo.” Jongin sat up in his sleeping bag. “I know it is.”  
Kyungsoo was laying in his sleeping bag beside his boyfriend in their two-person tent. They weren’t in a forest, nor a fancy vacation spot, or any camping spot for that matter; it was just that Jongin insisted on camping out in his backyard in a tent once a week. He was always saying how fresh air was important, and that nature was healing.  
“How do you know it’s real?” Kyungsoo asked, he loved to listen to Jongin go on and on about the things he loved, and magic was definitely one of those things.  
Any time Jongin talked about the things he loved, his face would light up and his eyes would sparkle, he always had such a beautiful way of explaining the things he loved, and it showed in every way. Those were the moments Kyungsoo loved him the most.  
“Have you ever witnessed something so, so coincidental, something so… too-good-to-be-true that it made you feel as if you must’ve been the luckiest person in the world at that moment?” Jongin turned back and laid down right in front of Kyungsoo, half a foot from him, his voice lowering to a whisper. “What if I told you those ‘coincidences’ weren’t coincidences at all?”  
“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo was staring doe-like into his boyfriend’s eyes.  
“Luck doesn’t exist, Soo.” He continued, “We can create our own luck, it’s just a shift of energy, a change in the perception of luck.”  
“I don’t follow…” Kyungsoo giggled, but seemed interested nonetheless.  
Jongin brushed his boyfriend’s cheek lightly, running his fingers over the boy’s soft cheek.  
“Have you ever been in a dark alley and felt someone or something staring at you, but there was nobody there?”  
Kyungsoo nodded gently.  
“That’s energy.” Jongin was still cupping the boy’s cheek. “Have you ever met someone and shook their hand and immediately felt in the pit of your stomach that there was something odd or ‘off’ about them?”  
“Yes, now that you mention it.” Kyungsoo whispered. “But… isn’t that just intuition?”  
“Gut-reaction, intuition, feeling, hunch… these are all words we use to explain the same thing: energy. Magic, Soo.” He smiled sharply.  
Whoa, Kyungsoo thought to himself. He hadn’t considered that before - he was somewhat of a more logic focused person, he tended to rely a lot more on science and reasoning to explain the world around him - but when he decided to make Jongin his boyfriend, he also accepted the fact that the boy would bring with him a lot of new ways of thinking, and Kyungsoo cherished those new perspectives.  
“Energy is all around us. Just because we can’t see it all the time, doesn’t mean it’s not there.” Jongin swirled a finger into the air, motioning at the empty space around them in the tent. “Actually, you can see a lot energy, we just don’t know it. Take the moon for example; did you know that it can control the tides of the sea?” He was always asking Kyungsoo questions that he knew the poor boy didn’t know, only to proudly tell him the answer immediately after without giving him a chance to respond with “no.”  
“Some call it some fancy shmancy word called “cohesion” but I call it magic. It’s fuckin’ magic, I know it.” Jongin nodded fiercely.  
Kyungsoo interrupted Jongin’s stout lesson with a kiss on the lips, one that was inviting and loving. The other other thing that Jongin loved as much as magic was his boyfriend.  
“Mmmm” he breathed into Kyungsoo, “See… that right there. That’s magic too.” He smiled between the kisses.  
Kyungsoo giggled and placed one final peck onto his cheek.  
“So… why haven’t you showed me any fancy spells or anything like that, Kai Potter?” Kyungsoo teased, using his finger to imitate a wand.  
Jongin grumbled, “I told you already, Soo. Magic isn’t something we should tamper with. It’s there, yes, but it’s not something we can just play around with. It’s disrespectful.”  
Kyungsoo’s mouth scrunched up into a pout. It was the pout saved only for the most dire of moments, his secret weapon, if you will.  
“Staaahp Soo.” Jongin immediately recognized the pout. “Really? This isn’t fair, at all. Not one bit.”  
Kyungsoo turned it up a dial, nuzzling his head into Jongin’s firm chest, nestling softly into the small crook.  
“Fine fine fine.” The other boy conceded. “Just one spell though.”  
Kyungsoo transformed happily back into his plain self, mission accomplished. He retreated from his boyfriend and sat up cross-legged, waiting for Jongin to show him actual magic.  
Jongin looked around the tent curiously, using the light of their small latter to find anything he could to demonstrate his spell.  
“What’s the spell called?” Kyungsoo asked impatiently, “Can you make fire with your hands?”  
Jongin rolled his eyes, “No silly. I’m not a fire-bender. I just study magic on my spare time. Really amateur stuff okay. The ancient books that I read say that only those who were born with the natural ability to perform magic can actually do the spells.”  
Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed. “Wait… so you’re saying you’re one of the “chosen” who posses this weird birth ability to perform magic?”  
Jongin’s confidence faltered for a moment, he rubbed his neck bashfully, “Well… you see… I don’t know exactly, because I’ve never actually tried. But! I have to be chosen… why else would I be this passionate about magic?”  
Kyungsoo nodded quietly.  
“Now.” Jongin continued, “This rock, for example. I can _probably_ levitate it using magic.”  
He placed the stone onto the floor of the tent between the two boys, shining the lantern directly onto it.  
“However, for this spell, it requires two people.” Jongin smiled directly at Kyungsoo. “What do you say, will you be my assistant? You’re sure as hell pretty enough.”  
It was too dark to see the blood flushing Kyungsoo’s cheeks as he nodded happily to Jongin.  
“Give me your hands, like this.” Jongin was sitting cross-legged across from Kyungsoo, the stone in the middle of them, with his hands out on each side of his knees, waiting for Kyungsoo to grab them.  
When Kyungsoo reached out and completed the circle, taking his boyfriend’s hands firmly, Jongin closed his eyes. Kyungsoo was confused, but closed his eyes too.  
A moment went by before Jongin began reciting some words that sounded nonsensical to Kyungsoo.  
He could’ve sworn Jongin was just speaking some type of Lord of the Rings language, or Klingon even. It took every ounce of willpower for Kyungsoo not to crack up during Jongin’s chanting.  
The chanting continued for a total of twenty-five seconds before Kyungsoo, the natural skeptic, popped one eye open carefully, peeking down onto the floor of the tent where the stone sat, unmoved.  
“Is it working?” Kyungsoo interrupted, letting a giggle escape his lips.  
“Shhhhh!” Jongin hissed back, “Don’t interrupt!”  
“Sorry.” Kyungsoo zipped his lips back shut and closed his eyes.  
Another thirty or so seconds went by before Kyungsoo’s hopes began to fall. He hadn’t expected real magic, of course, but wanted something to happen just to make Jongin happy.  
“It’s not working, something must be off.” Jongin stammered to himself, frustration bubbling in his tone. “What the heck…”  
Kyungsoo stared down at the stone, dumbfounded. “Maybe it’s just a bad rock.”  
“No. That’s not it.” Jongin replied, “I think you just need to recite the spell with me.”  
Kyungsoo looked a little nervous, “Really? Me? But you’re the birth-chosen thing-a-ma-person here, not me.”  
“Yes, I know. But you reciting the words should give it the extra mortal spirit it needs for the spell to work. I’m sure of it.” Jongin squeezed onto his boyfriend’s hands harder, then spoke very slowly. “Now… repeat after me: _Nazathel, argrumay, chenfizra, ashamay.”_  
“I nearly failed Spanish, babe.” Kyungsoo mumbled, “You’re gonna need to slow it down even more.”  
Jongin sighed, then repeated much slower for the boy, “ _Nazathel, argrumay, chenfizra, ashamay._ ” After the third repetition, Kyungsoo had the general pronunciations down.  
The boys chanted slowly, with Jongin speaking confidently and proud, and Kyungsoo echoing him lowly and shakily.  
When they had finished the tenth repetition, Kyungsoo’s focus was broken by an audible gasp coming from Jongin. He opened his eyes and saw Jongin, eyes wide, staring down at the stone. The rock in between the boys was shaking gently, and hovering about three inches off the tarp of the tent.  
“Oh my g-“ Kyungsoo’s voice was cut short by Jongin’s loud cheer.  
“YESS!!” He screamed, he began shaking the two of their hands back and forth in excitement. Kyungsoo was floored, his mouth was ajar, taking in the sight of the small rock floating in front of them.  
He couldn’t believe it; as he pulled his hands away from Jongin’s grasp to rub his eyes, the rock hit the floor abruptly and rolled toward the entrance of the tent.  
“Holy shit, that was wild!” Jongin was sounding like a child at Christmas, or someone that had just met their favourite celebrity.  
Kyungsoo was breathing heavily, unsure of what he just witnessed.  
Jongin’s fake bravado had him nudging Kyungsoo on the shoulder playfully. “See babe, I told you, didn’t I?”  
Kyungsoo was still silent, staring down at the rock, he couldn’t answer.  
“I told you magic was real, and now you’ve just witnessed it.” Jongin’s grin was beaming proudly. “I knew I was birth-chosen. There was just no way I wasn’t. I should’ve tried the spells earlier.”  
When Kyungsoo’s voice returned, it sounded concerned, “W-what does this mean?”  
“Don’t worry, Soo. It’s nothing bad. It just means I’m able to perform small spells and stuff. Nothing crazy, it’s elementary stuff I’m studying. I’m not a witch or wizard or something.”  
Kyungsoo exhaled gently, nodding in reassurance.  
“How was that?” Jongin finally asked, staring directly at Kyungsoo. “Can you admit it now, that magic is real?”  
Kyungsoo swallowed down hard, admiration and joy filling his doe-like eyes slowly, he nodded at his boyfriend. “Yes. Magic really _is_ real.”

*

The next morning the boys woke up with the sun, bright and early. Kyungsoo was awake folding the sleeping bags up, and tidying up the tent. Meanwhile, Jongin was outside shirtless, sitting in the grass reading his spell book.  
“Aren’t you going to help me?” Kyungsoo shouted from inside the tent.  
Jongin flipped through his book a little more, “I’m looking for a cleaning spell!”  
“You did one spell and now you think you’re just going to have magic do everything for you?” Kyungsoo groaned, “Why don’t you help me pack this tent away using those muscles of yours and then you can go back to reading, deal?”  
Jongin chuckled back and joined him.  
After the tent was put away the boys joined Jongin’s parents for breakfast inside the house. The Kim parents were quite similar to Jongin, in the sense that they were determined and ambitious; they were always pushing for Jongin to achieve his utmost potential, and were often disappointed to hear about their son studying energies and crystals and magic.  
“Good morning Mrs. Kim, Mr. Kim.” Kyungsoo bowed swiftly to the couple at the table when they arrived in the kitchen.  
“I told you already, you don’t have to be so formal.” Mrs. Kim replied with a laugh. “But my god, it’s refreshing to see you with those manners, and you’re only 18 years old. Maybe you could teach my son the same manners. He’s 19 and still doesn’t know how to put his own socks away.”  
Kyungsoo giggled under his breath, it was always so charming to hear about those things.  
“Mom. Stop.” Jongin groaned as he walked to the table. He slid out a chair for Kyungsoo, then kissed the boy on top of his head when he sat down, before sitting at a chair of his own.  
“Ah, I see you’re the only one who gets this affectionate side of him.” Mr. Kim commented, watching the couple. “Guess there is hope for him.”  
“Dad, don’t start.” Jongin warned. “No university talk alright?”  
Mr. Kim grunted, “All I’m saying is it’s been a year, and nothing. C’mon already. Let’s get going.”  
Mrs. Kim smiled awkwardly and began serving the breakfast dishes for them. “I’m sure our son has thought of something he wants to do by now, haven’t you honey?”  
Jongin’s eyes lit up just then, “Yes. There is, actually.”  
All three of them turned to look at Jongin.  
“See, I knew it, our baby is going to be a doctor, oooh this is so exciting.” Mrs. Kim cheered happily.  
“I’m going to study biology, with a focus on naturalism and botany.” He exclaimed proudly.  
Kyungsoo joined in, smiling at his boyfriend happily.  
“This is another one of those weird nature, healing, astrology mumbo jumbos isn’t it?” Mr. Kim asked disappointedly. “Where’s the money in that sort of stuff?”  
“It’s called energy, father. I already explained it a million times to you.” Jongin defended himself.  
“Yeah yeah, mystical energies and spells and voodoo and what-not. I get it.” His father snickered back.  
Jongin’s mood collapsed, just like it did every time they had this conversation. His parents just couldn’t understand what he felt.  
“Jongin… why can’t you just be like your sweet little boyfriend here, he’s already going into his first year of his degree.” Mrs. Kim was referring to Kyungsoo, now.  
Kyungsoo spoke up quickly, albeit nervously, “Uhhh, actually Jongin has something he’d like to show you!”  
Both parents turned to the younger boy, wondering what he was talking about.  
“Show them, babe. You have to.” Kyungsoo whispered, nudging Jongin under the table.  
Jongin’s face was nervous but brave, and he nodded slowly to Kyungsoo, understanding perfectly.  
“Can you guys follow me to the backyard?” Jongin asked respectfully.  
“Only if you put a shirt on.” His father replied, “Jeez you start growing a little four pack and all of a sudden you become allergic to clothing?”  
Jongin rolled his eyes and led them all to the backyard deck.  
“Dad, remember how you were always saying that magic isn’t real, and that I’m wasting my time studying something so hocus-pocus?” Jongin asked, placing a rock onto the deck.  
“I’m still saying that.” His father corrected. “Because it’s true. It’s hocus-pocus and a waste of time.”  
Jongin grinned over at his dad, then wagged a finger for him to join the boy on the deck.  
“What, what do you want me to do?” His father replied hesitantly. “I’m not doing some weird voodoo thing with you. I refuse.”  
Jongin sighed and rolled his eyes, “Just get over here. I need another person. The quicker you come and help me the faster this will go and the quicker you’ll realize what I’m talking about.”  
His father was reticent, but sauntered over to his son and sat down with a huff.  
“What exactly are we doing?” He asked, staring down at the stone between them.  
“You better not burn my new deck!” Mrs. Kim shouted from the sidelines where she and Kyungsoo were watching patiently.  
“We’re not lighting anything on fire, mom.” Jongin reassured her.  
“Well that’s too bad. If you could light stuff on fire, then I’d be impressed.” His father chimed in. “Be quiet dad. Just repeat after me. And close your eyes, too.” Jongin instructed.  
“Fine fine.” His dad answered, following along.  
“Nazathel, argrumay, chenfizra, ashamay.” Jongin begun, repeating a few times so that his dad had time to get used to the words.  
His dad mumbled along after a little while, eyes shut tightly, until both were in perfect unison.  
A minute went by, and Kyungsoo watched nervously from the backdoor of the house. Nothing had happened to the stone yet, and he was beginning to really worry that what they witnessed last night was just a product of high hopes and being over-tired.  
“What’s going on, son?” Mr. Kim interrupted their spell, annoyed. “I’m done playing this weird game. What’s supposed to happen?”  
“Just watch.” Jongin exclaimed, staring down at the stone. “It’ll levitate.”  
Mr. Kim stayed silent for another minute. Nothing happened.  
Jongin’s face was painted with disappointment and confusion.  
“C’mon c’mon c’mon…” He whispered to himself, staring intently at the stone.  
“It’s like I said, son.” Mr. Kim said, picking himself up and leaving Jongin sitting by himself. “It’s hocus-pocus, mumbo-jumbo. Stop while you’re behind, alright. Tomorrow I’m taking you to the department of medicine. You can research their programs.”  
His father walked away sternly, grabbed Mrs. Kim and entered the house again.  
The air was tense and awkward. Kyungsoo stared over at his boyfriend, and even though he could only see the back of Jongin, he could feel the boy’s anger from there.  
He sat down next to Jongin timidly and placed a hand on Jongin’s shoulder, “It’s okay baby, I’m sure it was just a bad rock.”  
“Stop, Soo!” Jongin pulled away from Kyungsoo’s touch, “Just stop alright? Nothing is ‘okay’ right now, would you quit saying that?”  
Kyungsoo was taken back by how aggressive Jongin was being. They had only been dating less than a year, but it was the first time he’d really seen that side of his boyfriend.  
“I’m saying it’s okay, because it is okay, alright?” Kyungsoo attempted to challenge him back. “Yeah, easy for you to say. Everything is going perfectly for you, even my parents see it.” Jongin stood up quickly and retreated back into the house, dropping the spell book onto the floor with a loud thud.  
Kyungsoo watched helplessly as the door slammed and his boyfriend disappeared, unsure if it would be okay to follow him. Instead, he just sat on the deck by himself, listening to the birds chirp in the summer air.  
Even though things were tense and upsetting for Jongin, Kyungsoo could feel that things would get better. The nature around them really was healing, Kyungsoo dangled his legs off the deck, letting them sway in the hot breeze. The sun was bright and beautiful, and felt awesome on his skin, it was almost invigorating.  
Beside Kyungsoo sat the spell book that Jongin had been studying from. Out of curiosity, Kyungsoo picked the book up.  
It was a leather bound book, and was more like a grimoire than anything. It was thick and old, and the pages looked to be water damaged or charred in some places.  
Kyungsoo flipped the book open to a random page somewhere in the middle of the book. The page read in large old ink, “Fire protection spell.”  
Kyungsoo giggled a little at the title, remembering Jongin’s fire-bender comment.  
As he continued to read, he realized that the majority of the requirements to do the spells centred around being birth-chosen, and being able to let the natural energies of the environment flow through you.  
“Open your body up, and allow yourself to become a physical vessel for natural energies to come in and out of you.” Kyungsoo mumbled to himself as he read, “The elements of nature interact in ways we see everyday, all you must do is let them find a home inside of you, and you too can control them. They will protect you.”  
Kyungsoo placed the book down, shaking his head a little with a laugh, “I can see why Jongin is so into reading this stuff. It’s compelling, that’s for sure.”  
Kyungsoo stayed outside ten more minutes longer, figuring he’d let Jongin have some alone time before he approached him to have their first real “boyfriend talk.” Although it was an issue that Jongin was going through alone, with his parents, Kyungsoo felt like it was a really important conversation to have for the future. He knew he needed to bring up those things early to avoid any future complications.  
Before leaving back into the cool air-conditioned house, Kyungsoo took one last bask of the summer sun, which seemed to have gotten much more intense the longer he sat outside. It was lovely.  
Kyungsoo stood up and prepared to go back inside, staring down at the book at the floor, realizing Jongin would most likely be looking for it, so he knelt down and grabbed it.  
“Fire protection spell” he mumbled again, looking over the spell chart that was inscribed into the paper. Kyungsoo mouthed the spell words to himself, they were actually quite easy to pronounce, to his surprise.  
“Felo.. min… ashal… anar…alar…beloray” Kyungsoo barely got through the last word of the spell before the sun above him flickered with a massive beam of light and the temperature around his body grew exponentially.  
Within a matter of seconds a large flame wreath appeared, as if it had been conjured directly from the hot sun above him, and surrounded the boy’s body like a shield.  
The flames flickered and snapped around him, but Kyungsoo’s skin remained unscathed.  
Before Kyungsoo was able to fathom exactly what was happening the door to the backyard slammed shut, drawing the boy’s attention over.  
“Soo…?” Jongin’s voice was almost like a whimper as he called out to his boyfriend.  
When their eyes met Kyungsoo could see the dreams being shattered in his boyfriend’s stare. Jongin fell to his knees on the deck in astonishment, shaking his head every so slightly in disbelief.  
“Jongin!” is all Kyungsoo could shout back, he wasn’t even sure if he could move with the fire surrounding him.  
“This whole time…” Jongin said slowly and in a forlorn voice. “This whole time… That’s why it didn’t work with my dad just now…”  
“No, Jongin. Please, listen to me!” Kyungsoo called out anxiously, “Please!”  
“That’s why it worked in the tent…” Jongin’s voice was that of pure shock and dismay, “It’s not me… it’s you…”


End file.
